


Memories

by Desbrina



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desbrina/pseuds/Desbrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kathryn loses her memories of Voyager Its up to Chakotay to help her get them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally released in 2004 on Fanfiction.net

The away team were on the planet of Centari Prime, looking to trade with the inhabitants when the incident happened. It was a trap; as soon as they got down there they were ambushed and taken prisoner. That was yesterday, we still don't know where they are being held. I'm worried about them, but mostly Kathryn. We have no idea what they are doing to them.

Another day has gone and still no sign of they away team. I'm sat on the bridge, staring into space, literally.

"Any sigh of them Mr. Tuvok?" I ask.

"None," he replies in a flat tone.

"I can't believe we were tricked so easily." I'm getting angry, I have to stop. I need to worry about Kathryn and the away team.

"Sir, I believe I have found them," Harry says. I almost jump out of my seat.

"Where?" I ask.

"It looks like a cave system."

"Mr. Tuvok, your with me," I say. We head down to the weapons locker then to the transporter room (Hang on Kathryn, I'm coming, I think to myself.)


	2. The Rescue

We beam down to the planet near to the cave system. I checked my tricorder, they are defiantly there. We head inside, the cave is dimly lit. Inside the path slits into three.  
"There are life signs in the two end ones but not the middle one," Tuvok says. Tuvok and Tom go through the one on the left and B`Elanna and I go though the one on the right. Eventually we come to a small chamber. The we find Kathryn and Neelix.  
"Tuvok, I've found Neelix and the Captain. Have you had any luck finding the rest?" I ask.  
"I have found the rest," he replies. I take Kathryn and B`Elanna and head back to the entrance and meet up with Tuvok.  
"Chakotay to Voyager we have them." We beam up to the ship. They away team are taken to sickbay and are checked over by the doctors. After a lot of test he comes to us with a worried look on his face.  
"I have some bad news. None of the away team has any memories from before the attack."  
"No," is all I can say.


	3. Chapter 3

"Perhaps you would like to show them round Voyager," The Doctor suggested. "It may jog some of their memories."  
"Yeah, I'll do that." Tom and B'Elanna look after Neelix and the rest while I look after Kathryn.  
"What's your name?" she asks me as we leave sickbay.  
"Chakotay," I reply, wondering how this could of happened.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Your quarters." We head the rest of the way there silently. When we get there we enter her quarters, she just stands there looking around, she doesn't look comfortable. "Is something wrong?" She just shrugs.  
"You say that I belong here, but I have no memories of this place or of anyone," she replies.  
"Hopefully those memories will come back," I say. "Next stop," I say cheerfully. "The mess hall." We leave her quarters and head for the Mess Hall.  
"Where are we?" She asks.  
"Do you mean on the ship, or where is the ship?" I ask.  
"The second one," she replies, not really paying attention.  
"We are a very long way from home." We get o the Mess Hall.  
"A dining room?"  
"Well sort of, this is where the crew come to eat their meals, well sometimes anyway." We get something to eat and sit down. She's just staring into space. "Are you all right?" She doesn't reply. "Kathryn." She jumps.  
"Huh, oh sorry." We finish eating and I give her a tour of the rest of the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

We end up back at her quarters.

"So, how do you like that?" I ask her.

"It was ok," she replies. I leave her in her quarters for the night.

**The Next Morning**

"Chakotay, where are you?" she calls. I'm just by her door and I enter.

"Here." She doesn't look very happy.

"What has been going on the last few days?" she asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are the last few days a blur?" she asks. So I sit down and explain to her what had happened. Afterwards I inform the Doctor about her remembering and he informs me that everyone else has remembered.

"So, what do you think jogged my memory?" She asks me one night over dinner.

"Well, you were in bed so I guess it must have been the feel of your own bed. That's me done for tonight, see you tomorrow."  
"Yes, see you tomorrow," she says and I leave.

**The End**


End file.
